The Continued Adventures of Alice in the Country of Hearts
by Phantomhive Child
Summary: Alice is back in the Country of Hearts, and seems to be getting on well with Blood. BloodxAlice pairing Rated M for violence.
1. Happiness

The continued adventures of Alice in the Country of Hearts

Chapter 1 - Happiness

"Well aren't they just the sweetest couple, we are just thrilled that they found happiness for herself" Vivaldi said to Ace.

"Well I am surprised that he managed to bring her back to the Country of Hearts" Ace replied.

"Well I told her on her departure that he was the most unconventional of all of us."

"Indeed he is, but your Majesty, how is Peter going to react."

"Knowing him he has gone over to the Hatters to try and kill Blood." Vivaldi replied.

"Are you going to do something?"

"No. I think Alice can deal with that."

"It's like some game, especially to Peter." Ace remarked.

"Well, let's see how it evolves. And talking about games, know you help Julius."

"Oh" Ace replied.

"Don't worry, I won't chop off your head, it would be too much hassle."

"Well thanks I guess, I'll make sure that neither line of work suffers."

"Just remember Ace, your main duty lies with us, we will not be too pleased if you fail to perform your main duties." Vivaldi replied, Aced nodded and smiled.

"Well I think I will go and see what damage Peter has caused, knowing him I will be left to clear it up." And with that Ace walked out of Heart Castle, and mad his way to the Hatters Mansion.

Meanwhile at the Hatters mansion Blood and Peter were still arguing with each other.

"Hey Hatter, I think I will be taking Alice for myself."

"Well white rabbit, that isn't your place to say."

"Isn't it, who's is it then, if it is not the prime ministers, then it certainly isn't the Mafia's." Peter replied, posing a question at the same time.

"It's…"

"Will you two give it a rest?" Alice screamed at Blood and Peter.

"Oh dear, making the young lady cry again are we." Ace said walking towards the commotion.

"Stay out of this 'card' you have no place to be talking down upon me." Peter moaned.

"Says the one who is neglecting his duties." Ace replied. Alice buried her head in her hands.

"Look will you two just stop fighting, and to finish off what Blood was going to say, it's my choice." Alice stated.

"Well it is just a game to Peter." Ace added. "All this has been one big love game, because he has to have other guy's women."

"Ace, stop antagonising the situation. I agree that it is a game to Peter, and I will be blunt about this, the person that has stolen my heart is Blood, sorry Peter, I do like you but as a friend." Alice felt guilty, telling someone or being told by someone that you love that you like them as a friend is heart-breaking in Alice's reality, but anything is possible is the Country of Hearts.

"As a friend, that isn't good enough Alice" Peter yelled brandishing his weapon at Alice. Blood pulled Alice behind him and drew his weapon.

"Now Rabbit, let's give this up, neither of us wants this do we, and well if Alice gets killed neither of us will be happy."

"That's true Peter White, you did say that if Alice was happy, you would be happy, and well isn't Alice happy with Blood." Nightmare had come to the Country of Hearts.

"Well if it isn't that annoying dream demon that sneaks into our dreams." Peter sarcastically said. Whilst Peter was distracted by Nightmare, Blood and Alice slipped away to the secrecy of Bloods rose garden.

"Alice do you mean what you said, that I stole your heart."

"Yes, yes I did." Alice replied.

"Good, because I love you. Please come live at the mansion."

"I'll think about it, at the moment I'm happy at the Clock Tower, but I'll come by all the time." Alice replied. Blood smiled, although he seemed to be deep in thought.

"Well we are happy that Alice has found happiness; let's hope no one ruins it for her." Vivaldi said to herself.


	2. Welcome Home

The continued adventures of Alice in the Country of Hearts

Chapter 2 – Welcome home

Alice and Blood continued to hide is secret in Bloods rose garden. "Alice I have a question, I know this will bring back memories, but what do you call home."

"Well Blood that is a stupid question. I think of this as home, this world is more of a home that my world ever was, even though it is a lot more barbaric, I enjoy it here.." Alice replied, her head hurting as she remembered her world. "Plus I have you don't I, what more could I want."

"True, but promise me one thing. Don't let any other person in this world, even if it is my sister Vivaldi, take you away from me." Blood replied.

"I won't." Alice beamed. "Hey Blood, is there any way to make my stay permanent. I mean me live here forever, forgetting my old life."

"I'm not sure, maybe the next time Nightmare comes to haunt your dreams, you should ask him."

Alice chuckled to herself, "That would be the sensible thing, wouldn't it."

"Yes indeed it would" Blood replied sitting down on the grass. "Alice come sit next to me." Alice came and sat next to Blood.

"Are you sure Peter won't come here." Alice asked.

"Well he shouldn't, this isn't his property, he can't enter Hatter territory unless he has my permission. And even if he did, this area is only for people I regard as special, so at the moment only you and Vivaldi have been here." Blood replied.

Meanwhile outside the Hatters mansion Peter finally got Nightmare out of his mind but it was too late, Alice was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey 'carrot head'" Peter began refereeing to Eliot March, (the March hare) "Where did the Hatter and Alice go."

"I don't know, and why should I know, this is Blood we are talking about." Elliot replied.

"That's true" TweedleDum and TweedleDee replied.

"Shut it you doppelgangers." Peter moaned.

"Hey we want big sis around just as much as you." the twins replied in unison.

"Peter, why don't you get back to Heart Castle, let Alice get settled back in; anyway I think the queen wants you." Ace lied to try to get Peter to go back to work.

"Fine if Vivaldi wants me to return then I shall return. But mark my words and tell Dupree this I won't give up on Alice."

Back at the rose garden Vivaldi appeared. "We welcome you back again Alice."

"That's ok. To be honest this already feels like home to me." Alice replied

"Well then we shall get Nightmare to seal of reality for good."

"What you can do that."

"If that is what you wish. Nightmare is a dream demon; he can do that kind of stuff."

"A dream demon, so he could have made me stay before."

"Yes he could have but there was the game that had to be played."

"The game, and now the game is no more. Alice you can stay here. All you have to do is say. But do remember if you stay you can never return to your reality." Blood added

"Oh, ok" Alice seemed slightly upset, more as to the fact that she wouldn't be able to see her sister, but then again Vivaldi always looked like her so, it is like her family is here in wonderland. "I think I would rather stay here, it is more interesting than my reality." Alice lay on the ground and drifted off asleep, with the spitting image of her sister and her lover watching over her.

"Oh, I'm dreaming again."

"Yes it seems you would be." Nightmare replied to Alice's statement. "I was surprised that Blood was able to bring you back."

"Well I was surprised that he came to get me, I was convinced it was a dream."

"Well then Alice, it seems you have something you wish to say."

"Um, can you permanently seal off 'reality'; I mean I want to stay here, in the Country of Hearts forever."

"If that is what you wish, I can make it so, but remember you won't be able to go back, you will become a citizen of our world."

"Yes that is what I wish. If it means I can be with Blood forever, then that is what it shall be."

"Very well," Nightmare replied, and with that he sealed of reality, causing Alice to forget that she was an outsider. "Welcome Alice, welcome home."


	3. My Home is Your Home

The continued adventures of Alice in the Country of Hearts

Chapter 3 – My Home is your Home

"Alice" Blood mumbled as she stirred wakening from her little nap.

"What is it?" Alice replied sleepily.

"You're not going to the clock tower."

"And why can't I go to the clock tower." Alice sat up in an instant.

"I mean you can't live at the clock tower, you can visit the clock tower but you can't live there."

"And why can't I."

"Because I said so," Blood demanded.

"Really" Alice began to think to herself, 'Is this Blood trying to force me to live with him. If it is, it is a different approach than what I would have normally liked, but I'll give him credit, it is effective.' "Alright, I'll stay here with you, on one condition."

"And what would that be." Blood asked curiously.

"That I can visit any of the territories whenever I like."

"That's fine by me, but please don't flirt with the other residents."

"Why, will Mr Dupree get jealous?"

"No, maybe, possibly, yes."

"Well that isn't new news to me. And what would you do if I flirted with others" Alice asked out of curiosity thinking along the phrase curiosity killed the cat although for Boris that seemed to be quite true.

"Well I would have to kill the person you were flirting with."

"NO" Alice demanded. "Don't go around killing the others, they are my friends."

"Fine then I will just have to punish you, in whatever way I find amusing."

"Well as long as you don't kill anyone"

"Not even the White Rabbit"

"No not even Peter, although he annoys me."

"Well then can I threaten to kill him?"

"If you want, but I won't be happy if he shot you or anything." Alice chuckled to herself.

"What's so funny?"

"Blood Dupree is the jealous boyfriend."

"Is it that bad that I don't want the girl I love to go around spreading her love easily?"

"No, that I would say is natural" Alice smiled. She cuddled up next to Blood.

"Well, this is a pretty picture; we would have never expected our younger brother to end up falling in love with an outsider." Vivaldi commented.

"But I'm not an outsider, not any more, Nightmare sealed of reality permanently, I don't exist in my old world, they will forget about me." Alice replied.

"Yes true, but remember at the party I held and when Blood first brought you to the rose garden, I told you that he had feeling for you, so technically he fell in love with an outsider." Alice smiled at Vivaldi's comment.

"Well I can't dispute that." Alice replied.

"So you will definitely stay at Bloods mansion then", Vivaldi asked.

"Well to be honest it's like he is forcing me to stay here." Alice replied truthfully well who wouldn't lie to the Queen of Hearts.

"Well that's our brother for you; we know he isn't the subtle type."

"But sister, remember, I am allowing her to visit other territories" Blood replied adamantly.

"But you are almost saying that she can't have any other friends"

"Is it so wrong that I don't want her to flirt with others, especially Peter?"

"Well brother, we can't do anything about Peter" Vivaldi replied almost saddened that their brother finds it necessary to force things upon his 'girlfriend' at the fear of her being stolen from him.

"Vivaldi, out of curiosity, since you are like in charge of Peter, can't you order him to forget his emotion" Alice asked.

"Well I could, but he wouldn't listen to it, he loves you too much." Vivaldi replied, "But I can tell him that you don't want to have anything to do with him if he keeps up these emotions for you."

"Well if you do that for me, that would be great."

"Well I would do anything for a family member. Alice, I will tell you that now." Vivaldi replied.

"What, a family member, already," Alice seemed confused.

"Well yes, if we know that, what our brother's intentions are is to be true, then yes you are family."

"Hey, stop acting telepathic sister; you don't know what I want." Blood replied.


	4. Four Words

The continued adventures of Alice in the Country of Hearts

Chapter 4 – Four Words

Alice looked at Blood and Vivaldi. "Um, what are you two arguing about now?"

"It doesn't matter Alice" Blood replied. Alice looked angry.

"Hey don't hide stuff from me, I don't like it." Alice state quite forcefully.

Vivaldi looked at Blood, and then at Alice, it was clear to her what his intentions were, but the fact that Alice had not realised yet was amusing to say the least. "Alice" Vivaldi, politely said, "Why don't you go and visit another territory, whilst I try to knock some sense into our brother here." Alice nodded with a slight chuckle and ran off to another territory. She began to think to herself as she slowed down to a slow walk in the forests leading away from the Hatters territory. 'I wonder what it is that Vivaldi was implying when she said about his intentions.' Alice smiled and disregarded the thought, or she thought she had disregarded it, she was happy and that was what mattered.

Meanwhile the Hatters secret garden, Vivaldi was giving Blood some stern words. "We don't understand it brother, why can't you simply tell her."

"Because sister, I don't think she is ready."

"Ready, how much more ready does she need to be."

"Well I don't know, how should I, she was an outsider."

"You of all people should know that she is more than ready." Vivaldi replied getting angrier by the reply.

"But sister, remember it hasn't been long since she actually came back to the Country of Hearts and became a permanent resident." Blood looked subdued. "Don't you think that I would be rushing it a bit?" Vivaldi smiled.

"So you want to say it, those four words that sit on the tip of your tongue, teetering, toying with your heart and your mind." Blood just looked at Vivaldi, Vivaldi chuckled slightly, "Brother, we hate so say this, but you are the hopeless romantic, we paint you to be." Blood didn't reply all he did was continue to tend to his roses, thinking to himself about what they had talked about.

Whilst all this was going on Alice had made her way to the amusement park, she sighed as she saw the familiar figure of Boris running at her. "Heya Boris." She mumbled, it was almost, even though she had thought she had disregarded the thought, she wondered what Vivaldi meant, and really wanted to know, but unfortunately the only person she could ask would be Vivaldi herself.

"You alright Alice," Boris asked, seeing that Alice was distracted by something.

"Oh, I'm fine" Alice replied, she wanted to tell someone, she wanted to get help, but if she told anyone it would mean that the truth about Blood and Vivaldi being brother and sister would come out, and all the residents might have to die because of it, this thought scared Alice slightly.

"That's good" Boris smiled, "Hey do you want to come have fun today." Boris seemed to be really concerned about Alice.

"Yeah, sure why not, maybe it will help me think about this situation I am stressing over." Alice replied.

"Did you want to talk about it?" Boris went all serious on Alice.

"I would but it isn't something that I can spread around like gossip." Alice replied softly.

"Ok then, shall we go have some fun." Boris added. "The twins are here as well."

"The twins, I thought they would be guarding the hatter's mansion." Alice quizzed Boris

"Oh don't worry the March Hare is watching the grounds, I mean there is only him and Blood there, how much protection does one guy need."

"A lot" Alice laughed, "Given the recent situation, a lot of people, especially Peter, will not like what happened."

"Well then what has happened?" Boris seemed clueless.

Alice just smiled. "Never mind, let's go and have some fun." So Alice went into the amusement park, and had fun, at least she managed to take her cares away.

Back in Bloods garden, Vivaldi seemed to have made some progress.

"Look, brother, if it bothers you, we can take Alice to the castle, and then we as your sister, can drop hints."

"That sister would be too obvious." Blood replied. "Plus what if others heard, the white rabbit for one, would be my concern, and Ace as well."

"Brother you're just paranoid, we know for a fact that Ace doesn't like Alice in that sense."

"But sister, Peter does, yes I'm jealous, but I can help it." Blood replied.

"Well then, let us talk to Alice alone, I will make sure that Peter doesn't come anywhere near us, if that is what you want."

"Fine, talk to Alice, but if I find that rabbit knows, I won't hesitate to kill him."

"What a temper our brother has, since we don't know where Alice is, when she comes back 'home' tell her to come to the Castle, tell her that we want to talk to her." Blood nodded at Vivaldi, and with that Vivaldi left to go home herself. Blood sat there, tending to his roses, his mind stirring with those four words he so desperately wanted to ask Alice.


End file.
